voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Forged Wedding/Novel
This game is set in Tokyo, Japan. One of the most popular of Voltage's games on this wiki, My Forged Wedding is often the first game that Voltage fans have played. It is the second English release and is available on Android and iOS. Overview After graduating from university you move out from your hometown where hopefully you can find a job. Your uncle says he's got a job for you, unbeknownst to you he means marriage. This "marriage" is supposedly to help his fellow friends with a problem they have. Prologue This game starts off with the MC arriving in another part of Japan from Kyushu to get work with the help of Kunihiko. After she gets out of the station she calls her relative Kunihiko (Uncle to her) and he tells her to pick up some supplies from a supermarket which she has never heard of. When she gets to the supermarket she has a hard time finding the ingredients until she is helped by Yamato. When traveling down the road she sees Ren looking in a bridal shop and wonders who his fiancee is. As she arrives at the address Kunihiko gave her she meets Yuta who says that she is in the right place. Once she enters she thinks she has come down to a job interview after seeing the 6 men in there (2 of which had arrived shortly after the MC). Kunihiko asks her to help one of the men with a problem. The Characters Main Characters Kunihiko (Kuni) Aikawa He is a 35 year old first cousin once removed (referred to as her uncle, but is not blood related to her because his father was adopted) of the MC which she hasn't seen since her cousin's wedding when she was 11 years old. He is the CEO of Aikawa.com, an IT company. He has been asked to help you find a job. He also owns a sports bar called Long Island as a hobby. Takao Maruyama He is a 27 year old who works as a lawyer. He is the mature, big-brother type of guy. He asks the MC to play his fiancée to fulfill one of his dying grandmother's last wishes, to meet her eldest grandson's future bride. Takamasa Saeki He is a 27 year old screenwriter who wears glasses while he is working. He is quite famous due to his works, which mostly consist of romantic comedies. He's very serious about his work, and is quite flirtatious. Kyoichi (Kyon) Kunishiro He is a 27 year old who works as a diplomat. He has been living abroad for 14 years. He tricks the MC into posing as his wife after pretending to offer her a job as his assistant. Haruka Utsunomiya He is a 27 year old who works as a floral artist. The MC lands a job as a housekeeper for his family, but ends up posing as Haruka's wife in order for him to get out of an arranged marriage. Yuta Kajima He is a 26 year old who works as part of a comedy duo called Fukumimi. As one would expect from a comedian, he is a lighthearted and fun-loving man. Through a series of events, the MC ends up playing Yuta's TV wife but since it is supposed to be reality TV, they have to pretend to be a couple off-camera too. Yamato Kougami He is a 26 year old who works as a physics teacher. He needs the MC to play his wife so that he can keep his job at an elite all-girls' school that requires its male teachers to be married. He often teases and sometimes belittles the MC with sarcastic remarks, but despite his big mouth he acts the gentleman through small gestures. Ren Shibasaki He is 25 year old who works as a researcher. He is actually the prince of a foreign country in Europe, and asks the MC to pose as his fiancée as an excuse to stay in Japan until his research is finished. Though he comes across as quiet at first, as he grows close to the MC he turns out to be very affectionate. Akito Kakiuchi Akito is the MC's childhood friend from Kyushu. He is an esthetician. He has the MC pretend to be his fiancée in order to avoid going back to Kyushu and take over his family's sake brewery. Minor Characters Tatsuki Takao's mischievous younger brother. Has a crush on the MC which can be discovered in Takao's route. Daisuke Daisuke is the MC's younger brother. He is still a college student aiming to become a vet. Available Stories |-| Season 1: Main Story= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi |-| Season 1: Epilogue= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi |-| Season 1: Sequel= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya |-| Season 1: Sequel Epilogue= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya |-| Season 2: Main Story= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya |-| Season 2: Epilogue= *Yamato Kougami *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya |-| Season 2: Wedding Bells= *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami |-| Season 2: Wedding Bells Epilogue= *Saeki Takamasa *Ren Shibasaki *Kunihiko Aikawa *Takao Maruyama *Yamato Kougami |-| Season 3= |-| Sub Stories= *A Wedding Kiss with Yamato *A Couple's Vacation *The Working Couple *The Newlywed Trip *Ren and I on a Snowy Mountain *A Date after the Skies Clear *Surprise, Kunihiko! *My Wedding Knight?! *Commercial Outtakes!! *Your 1st Valentine's Day *Your 1st White Day *Under the Cherry Blossom Tree *The Groom's Feelings *3 Nights with Yamato *Summer Love with My Husband *Love Triangle Date Category:Games Category:My Forged Wedding